Phersu'
by AFieRceBeaUty
Summary: So, what if it was true she was jealous of Maya, and she hated Shuiichi with a passion, because he was good looking, because he was smart, it made him arrogant in her eyes and selfrighteous why should she like him just because everyone else did? KxOC
1. Into The secert garden of her thoughts

**The word person comes from the Etruscan word 'phersu' which means mask worn by actor**

**We all wear masks.**

**disclaimer: i dont not own yu yu hakusho, i own my story characters and ideas and situations and my copywrite laws in the...(rambles on) **

**Chap.1 : Looking into the secret garden of her thoughts**

**Please review on this lazy Saturday**

**Much thanks. i am very lonely so review**

**xoxoxoxoxxo  
**

* * *

In the dictionary, if you looked up the term 'Weirdo', my name would be either highlighted or at least the definition of it. Most people when they think of me probably count me as the freakishly odd, oddly freakish, you know the sort who get all hundreds on the test scores, not because I studied, but because I knew all the answers―simply because I am weird that way. It's my curse, to know things, to see things and hear things. I honestly wish that I were normal, all the time I wish for it. Most times I need it.

My other wish, besides to be halfway normal, is to be like those blonde-Barbie doll girls that have social lives and boyfriends. Always perfect, flawless and tanned, no matter the season, situation or place. Guys like girls like that, people in general like girls like that, but me, no I am the opposite, like an alter ego to one of those 'preppy' girls as my friends stereo-type them, I have no straight-streaked hair; I have dark curly hair that's wild as ever. Instead of a tan, I have fair skin that turns to paper in winter and golden eyes like a cat's, cold, but fiery. I could also stand to gain a few pounds again, but I know that isn't what really matters in life, I still really wish it sometimes, that things like these weren't such an obsession and if I ever told any of my friends who are neither the ' in' preps nor cool punks, but losers to the extreme, they would kill me for sure.

But I am spacing out again I've got halls to mop, classrooms to clean...

* * *

Her cell phone rang breaking her reverie. 

"No, no, no and no. Get this Maya, I am not doing it, I am not asking anyone to go with me to the dance. No. _No. _Oh, bullshit. I told you I am not going! Well, I got to go, later." _Click._

Fey leaned her head against the school locker, staring at the cell phone in her hand. She hated these talks about the dance lately with her best friend Maya, always a reminder of how much less she would always be compared to her only 'cool' friend.

Fey stuck the cell phone back into her pocket and grabbed the mop bucket wheeling it further down the white washed hall: janitor work for tuition. Why the hell she was putting herself through this kind of torture she would never know. She turned to classroom B4, the last room.

She heard voices emanating from somewhere inside it. She peered in through the small window on the door to find it crowded with quiz bowl nerds. The 'nerds' where in deep conversation, probably about nerdy things, who knew? They chatted intently about it back and forth as Fey watched them. Shuiichi, an attractive boy with green eyes and another smart guy with freckles and glasses named Kido, stood in front of the classroom and the seats were filled with all of the students in quiz bowl giving opinions on some subject or another. Kido was always nice to her. Oh, the cute one, Shuiichi, her mind turned back to him, the forbidden boy who only had eyes for Maya. She was left unnoticed, as usual.

Maybe, it was because she was such a loner, dyed black hair that fell to her back and too much eyeliner, but it wasn't excessive. Maybe, it was her days locked away in the school library? She didn't play any sports, unless you call her occasional horse riding lessons a sport, or being able to play the piano. She didn't compare to Maya with her optimistic smile and cheery words. Maya was a track and volleyball star and loved supernatural stuff.

That's why Maya liked Fey so much, because she was so mysterious and probably felt sorry for her because she had no friends. Plus early on in their friendship Maya had found out about Fey's "Gift" if that's what you would call it. Right now, Fey called it a curse.

Fey hadn't realized she had been standing at the door spacing out for so long. Shuiichi was at the front of the classroom and gave her a subtle glance with those emerald green eyes, making her heart skip a beat, which angered her even more that he caught her off guard. It was stupid to have a crush on someone just cause of the way they looked or acted, she didn't really know the boy, and besides who said she had a crush? She refused to have a crush. But at least, no one else had noticed her, except him, she was sure he knew she had been there all along, his lying eyes told her so.

She moved from the window and slid down to sitting position with her back up against the wall. So, what if it was true she was jealous of Maya, and she hated Shuiichi with a passion, because he was good-looking, because he was smart, it made him arrogant in her eyes and self-righteous; why should she like him just because everyone else did? She didn't really know him, and she was judging him; she knew it. Everyone always talked about Shuuichi and Maya, oh so great. Why? Because of their grades, because of their looks. They weren't normal people, normal people get mad at things, normal people have flaws, and they had none. But honestly, it didn't matter. What did she care? Everyone deserved a fair treatment in life that's why she was always nice to everyone, including him and her, even though she wanted to scream in there faces insults and see how long it would take to lose their composer. What posers.

* * *

The classroom door opened and the entire quiz bowl tramped out. She got up and strolled her mop bucket in and set to placing all the chairs on top the desks. The halls were quiet. She figured she was alone, she knew these kinds of things. 

She let out a note of song she'd just learned on the piano "Should have let you fall, loose it all, so maybe you could remember yourself, can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lies!" She hit the high note when and she closed her eyes and followed through with an air guitar as the handle of the sloppy gray mop on the floor. Her black bangs fell in her face.

"Ahem." A distantly familiar voice painfully brought her back to her senses.

She snapped at attention, her head snapping over to the red head gathering her books behind desk. He must have been stooped over when she walked in. She stared at him coldly with her beautiful gold eyes, but they were faded light, piercing molten yellow.

"You―sing well." He tried to break the tension she guessed, she didn't buy it.

"I'm in a band." She retarded flatly and with a scarlet face went to mopping all the more vigorously.

Kurama watched her with a lift of his eyebrow inquisitively, "Oh, yes―of course, Maya told me something like that. Are you going to the _**dance**_?"

"**No**." She said frankly and began to pretend that there was a very dirty spot on the floor and it was Shuiichi's face she was scrubbing so roughly, hoping he would leave.

But he persisted, setting his stuff on a desk and sitting on top of it with his feet on a chair.

She paused from her mopping to look up at him with raised eyebrow.

"_Yes_?" He offered half jokingly.

She glanced at him lithely trying to read his expression, his thoughts, as she did with most people able to pick up emotions and motives easily, but none came from him, as usual, she could not read him. This was one of her abilities, to know what people's thinking or feeling. With him she never could, this bothered and infuriated her at the same time. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to mop looking only at the floor.

He must have read her, for he seemed to like ticking her off, "Sorry, you aren't that good at it, are you?" He questioned.

Fey's head snapped up to him, eye's narrowing. Not good at reading him no, but how dare he say she wasn't any good at this curse and gift she carried.

Shuiichi was taken aback, "I mean dancing? You aren't good at it? Goodness, girl you are perplexing, what is that glare for?" He offered sincerely.

She hated his gentleness and gentlemen like speech, it always seemed to her he belonged to another world rather than this one, "Oh, Sorry―I― I dance fine actually, I just don't want to go." She offered no more and baring his emerald gaze no longer turned back to continue her mopping-spree.

"Would you go if you had a date? Or would you leave him to his own, you seem very independent sometimes?" He smirked.

She hated not knowing his thoughts like most boys; this was leaving her to almost feel the trials of what most normal girls when talking to boys feel.

"To his own."

"Well, what if he went with you were ever you were going the night of the dance?" Shuiichi pressed on.

"I would say the library or watching me read a book would not be very much fun for that gentleman, would you not agree, SIR?" She said tactfully making fun of his elegant manner of speech.

"That sounds wonderful, so is it settled then?" Shuiichi was smiling now as she watched her face just look at him.

" Are you on something, because what ever it is, could you share?" She was in a whirl at the turn this conversation was taking.

Shuiichi just laughed, with a slight blush to his cheeks, why was that? Was he really nervous about asking her out? SO, he WAS on something.

"Is this a joke, because you shouldn't mess with a girl's head like that?" She just stared at him.

He stared back at her for minute then replied, "Are my feelings a joke to you?"

She just continued to stare at him in shock this was the last thing she expected .

* * *

**Word.**

** it's done my creation is complete (laughs evilly) bwhahahahhaha**

**review me thanks .v**


	2. highschool fashion sophisticate

**READ :**

**Ok so some how I confused her name with some of my other fanfics.. I don't know how but.. if you see Kara somewhere in this long chappy just pretend it's says FeY.**

**I wrote this because I am all alone on a Saturday since none of my friends answers their phone any more. I am writing the next chap since I have nothing else to do at the moment. **

**So some body holla at me and leave a review or something?**

**No mean flames.. people it's just a fanfic if you don't like it just don't read it**

**XOXO**

**Thanks a bunch PLEASE Review!!! I heart reviews. Tell me what you want to happen in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH , sadly but I do own my character and fanfic idea soo hands off bitches..**

**Chapter 2: the secret life of a high ( school ) fashion sophisticate**

**Flashback: Shuiichi Minamino jsut asked what FEy (oc) was doing friday nite, and she doesn't know whether to tell him to go to hell or stay with her in this one. She despises the fact the everyone likes him and maya because they are so perfect. **

* * *

"What does this have to do with your feelings?" She replied dumbly. She wasn't still completely sure he was asking what she thought he was asking. 

"Well, Fey, you would hurt my feelings by telling me I can't go with you Friday night. I know this is sudden, but since you aren't going to the dance, well, maybe, I could accompany you to whatever you are doing. If you'll have me?" he laughed lightly at himself.

She could only look at him curiously through golden eyes. "Sure" , she paused,."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Shuiichi offered.

"Sure, umm, at seven Friday would be good." Fey's other side had taken over. Why was she agreeing to a date with this guy? Was she stupid? She was turning into a mindless idiot around him just a like those other girls. She did even know what to do on a date; what if something, well, something―_strange_ happened with him there. Did it matter?

He smiled his gorgeous smile, " Be waiting I'll be a little early most likely." Then just like that he was off with his bag over his shoulder leaving the astounded girl staring after him.

_OK. So, the most beautiful guy in school just asks you out on a date, A DATE. Why should I be nervous about spending time with a guy like Shuuichi. I've never really thought much about ever actually spending time with the fellow I was too busy trying to hate him. i have been conned into going on a date, i was so dumbfounded i couldn't speak. Maybe, I should put a post-it on my forehead reading "Kick me, I am an idiot". (Or better yet one that reads " I am with stupid" all arrows pointing to Shuiichi Minamino._

After Shuiichi left the classroom, Fey finished her janitor work at a quarter to four. Time for her second job, she either ran the register or floor wherever she was needed till 11 at a department store on the main street. It wasn't very classy or incredible like modeling for a well-known name brand, but being a window model/ cashier/floor girl had its ups. It was one of the only things Fey could do very well. After slipping into the school bathroom and quickly changing into a creature that looked more like a rich woman than a schoolgirl. She tapped out of school on silver stilettos; she never noticed the red-head step out from behind an open locker and shove his school clothes in his booksack ; he was in jeans and an orange jacket. He shook his head and watched her hurry through the school doors. They banged shut behind her as he caught the glint of designer sunglasses in the sinking afternoon sunlight. Little did Fey know, she and Shuiichi both shared secret lives.

* * *

Shuiichi was hot on the trail of the greedy lower class demon that had decided human money and worldly pleasures were his passion. He'd robbed a bank and was now on a spending rampage. It was an easy mission that he gotten stuck with since the current spirit detective was MIA and Shuiichi was the only still left in human world besides Kuwabara.

But still it was a tiresome and monotonous case for a being like the fox. The greedy demon was an expert at morphing his appearance and covering up his trail. He finally tracked him to the busiest part of main street, full of expensive shops and such that he could squander the stolen money on. Kurama was thankful though, that the demon had enough sense to disguise his appearance as different humans and not some absurd kinds of demon forms. Though, if the demon had chosen a 'demon' form he would have been easier and quicker to track, but would have made a huge mess for spirit world to clean up; in Kurama's opinion, it was probably what those selfish Spirit world bastards deserved, though he would never voice his opinion out loud , it was the same reason Hiei found hunting the lower class demon a waste of time. Although Hiei liked to see chaos more than Kurama cared.

He found the mischivieous demon's scent leading up to a jewelry store, which he had been in and out of, and then tracked it too a popular night club that was packed with people. The demon had probably gone in there after a few drunk women.

Everyone's scent was mingled together. A whiff of a tropical smelling perfume hit his nose from some unknown party girl; it reminded him of Fey's smell this afternoon leaving school as a high fashion sophisticate. Her usual face was barely done during school,and her hair always in a messy bun or braid, but today her golden eyes and dark eyelashes looked beautiful with the dark shades of black and blue eye shadow she'd chosen, her long black hair the was put up in a high-topped **(A/N:**think of like a celeb. when their hair is done with the bubble of hair on top their head: ) pony-tail that fell to the middle of her back . Her torn Abercrombie jeans and Harajuku lover's T-shirt under her fitted pastel-colored bolero jacket looked something incredible, along with the tall silver heels; she had looked amazing.

Why should he think about her at a time like this? He had noticed her before and always wondered, but not enough to pursue those thoughts. She was Maya's friend who wore a lot of black and was antisocial, but somehow Kurama couldn't believe it was intentional, her being antisocial that is, it seemed to him as though people just didn't notice her. It was an uncanny thing. He noticed her and Kido Asato did, also, she had become one of Kido's good friends.

Kurama felt a little guilt thinking about why he had asked her to go on the date with him. She was part of a new mission, though Koenma hadn't completely explained everything, he had implied that Fey would be joining Koenma shortly to work as a sort of helper for the next spirit detective, although no one had fulfilled the role again since Yusuke left the position. She had become Kurama's charge to care for until she joined the ranks, since Koenma used Kurama's remaining parole as an excuse to use Kurama as the fill in until he found another detective. If Kurama did what Koenma asked, every time his parole would be shortened.

Kurama's thoughts came back to the present, he'd caught the demon's scent again leading him out the back door and down an alley into another back way into a high class department store, Kurama couldn't tell what the name of the place was. He had lost too much time already. He followed quickly into the two-story building.

* * *

Fey leaned half her body over the lengthy glass counter, she sighed with boredom. Business was practically dead today and she was stuck at the perfume counter checking out the few people that decided to come in on this dreary evening.

_Why did life have to be so damn depressing some days? And dull along with that._

Her thoughts would have fallen on Shuiichi, but just then a strange-looking older man dressed as an Elvis impersonator and one of Fey's coworkers, who was waiting on him, walked up with an arm full of stuff. Fey unsorted the items as quickly as possible. The man gave her a funny feeling; something wasn't right. The small TV she had in the corner near a huge display of eyeshadow, was reporting a bank robbery from earlier this afternoon. The man saw her glance at it involuntarily and turn it down, his unnatural beady black eyes were watching her sharply as she watched him count out two hundred dollars in ones.

Fey knew almost immediately as her sixth sense was kicking in that this man was the bank robber. What should she do? By the time she had was off the clock it was five minutes to closing. She suspected this unnerving person had seen her suspicion. So what? He wouldn't wait around, she would call the police and report that someone had paid in ones and that she had a feeling it was the robber or an accomplice or something. The lights went off as she bid her coworkers goodnight on the sidewalk outside the store and started off down the street, heels tapping anxiously on the concrete. She just wanted to get home; it was almost midnight and the streets were void of people, except the few stragglers, like her, getting off of work late.

Before she knew it she had left Main Street and was turning onto a road that was less populated, but a good neighborhood, none the less, with little apartments and houses packed tight together as with most cities; she was only a block from her lonely one room apartment housing complex. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on edge and the feeling that someone was following her was imminent. She flipped open her cellphone and began dialing the police station, it rang once , it rang―

Her cell phone crashed to the ground and she screamed, frozen in place watching as it scattered into little pieces on the concrete. She gasped at the creature standing beneath the streetlight in front of her and grimaced as it spoke.

"What do you think you are doing? Calling someone so late at night is not so nice, you pretty creature." He was clothed in tattered faded black hood and cloak and his face, almost handsome, was barely visible, but Fey could tell it was taunt with translucent pale skin pulled over bone, and black beady eyes filled with worldliness and evil. His appearance, his true appearance, reminded Fey of a skeleton she had seen in her recent dreams., yet she was sure this was the same man she'd seen at the department store.

He took a slow step forward and Fey took an involuntary step back, her high heel giving a loud clack.

"Come now, sweet creature, are you afraid? Do you not know how irresistible you are at this moment? I am holding myself back. I don't want to fight you into this, but you see I must have you. Rare beauty is a rare thing in a world where everything is so accessible, I could find another female right now, but none like you." At this he liked his lips with a blue tongue And Fey pictured rotting gums and teeth on a corpse. She suspected his dead appearance came from the fact that he had spent his time relishing in the worldly sins, which meant death. He was as good as dead, a walking corpse.

Her gold eyes glittered with hate and disgust. What had she gotten herself into? What was this creature? She had to run, if she could get to her apartment or even barge into someone's nearby house, the closest was only about twenty feet away. He wouldn't be able to catch her then.

He must have read her thoughts just as a breeze blew pass blowing her scent right towards the creature pushing back his hood so she could see the thin dark hair, that looked aged and nearly about to fall off his scalp or skull, possibly.

Just as her scent hit him he bared his fangs growling loudly, eyes turning read. He flew at her with unimaginable speed knocking her to the ground. She screamed and kicked and fought teh concrete scratching her, all the courage she had had earlier left after the sight of the wild creature turning upon her. At that moment all Fey knew was fear, and she knew that she would probably die.

She screamed once more as the creature was about to put his hands upon her, but she never felt his icy touch another figure flew over her knocking the creature twenty feet away from her roughly.

The creature rolled to it's feet and hissed wildly as she scrambled to pull herself up in a furry, adrenaline rushing through her veins, a figure stood between her and the creature, crouched in a fighting stance. She tried pulling herself to her feet, but realized when she had fallen she had twisted her ankle on her high heels. She let out a yelp, and fell back down. The creature's eyes fell upon her again at the sound of her voice and he advanced forward by a step and so did the figure.

Fey froze when a familiar voice spoke,

"You shame every other demon in your race. You're under arrest by the order of the spirit world, and that is the only reason the stops me from killing you. And then nothing is to stay I won't kill you anyway, what is but a few more weeks or two on a lifetime of parole?" Kurama threaten between his teeth.

The breeze picked up once more and blew the scent of her towards the two, Kurama's eyes widened as it hit his nose snapping his head quickly to look back at her in dismay, the demon took this as a chance and took another step closer to Kurama, closer to Fey. Kurama turned back around to face the hideous creature, a steely look in his eyes.

The demon smirked evilly, " You see now, She is one of them. Her scent, she was mine first ,let me have her than you can take me easily to your 'spirit world'. But I must, I must―" the creature was staring at Fey wildly and her golden eyes were wide with fear as she shrunk back to look as small as possible.

Shuiichi wouldn't give her to him would he? By any chance she hoped that was a cheap bargain and Shuiichi wouldn't take the bait.

Kurama stepped in front of Fey to block the creature's view of her and let out an almost imperceptible growl.

The creature began to plead some more, "You are a demon, you must know what it is to want her. I know you must feel the need to ― " in one swift motion the demon lay bleeding black blood upon the sidewalk, and in seconds he faded to nothing but dust.

Fey just stared in disbelief as Shuiichi's whip turned back into a rose. Kara had seen so many things with her damned six sense, but she never thought she'd have seen such beyond her mind's eye. She thought demon's and such were just spirits, not―not schoolboys and bank robbers and real creatures. Shuiichi was a demon, no―this was just another one of her twisted dreams. She would wake up soon. Her dreams always seemed real when a trance hit her, as real as her life.

She closed her eyes and clutched her head in her hands and began praying fast in Latin. Then French, continuing with some voodoo prayers; she felt a hand on her cheek. (**A/N:**voodoo is a mixture of African and catholic beliefs. not devil worshiping) Her hands were still shaking and his other hand grabbed her own two in one of his. She looked up hesitantly pieces of her long hair that was once fixed back fell into her face, and her gold eyes met green ones with gold flecks, she'd never seen Shuiichi look so―i_ntriguing_ as now. There was a tension that hung in the air between the two that was so sudden and strong that his warm hand on her cold cheek sent an electrical current through her. She longed to do more, but she didn't move an inch as another autumnal breeze blew through. It seemed hours they sat looking into the each other's eyes, and yet too short, as it was broken by the ringing of the compact. Shuiichi stood up from his stooping position on his haunches.

Fey's eyes followed him as he flipped the compact open and spoke to an angry miniature voice over the connection.

"You found the demon? You weren't supposed to kill it! Now, my father will be angry he has no one to blame except me. GEORGE!!!!!!!! Get my things, we are going on a trip. Thank you, Kurama you did better than either Yusuke or Hiei would have if they were still here. I will report to you as soon as I can about the girl, Fey and your next mission. Thank you."

Fey was trying to get up unsteadily, she took off her high heels and was gently applying weightto her ankle, but she grimaced.

"Maybe I should just hop?" she looked down at her foot.

Kurama turned to her and stared at her momentarily then let out a chuckle, running a hand over his face and sighing.

"What shall we do now? You are not supposed to know what I am or that spirit world has an interest in you."

Fey just shrugged. He was such a logical creature and she was still in shock at the moment, she had so many questions.

* * *

**Ok so i will update as soon as can!**

**REVIEW**

**much luv**

**B **


End file.
